Shadows
by EllaravenUchiha
Summary: The Earl is dead, the war is over. But now the Noah have joined the order as humans, and a dark threat is looming over the Black Order once again. Will they be able to defeat this new threat? or will they be devoured by the darkness. Full summary inside!


**Hi it's me, back for a little bit. This is just something that came to my head so I'm writing it. No pairings as of yet, but feel free to suggest them, yaoi and Yuri are fine with me. Except Lucky and Neah x Allen, I am planning on making it a family relationship between those two, and Lucky creeps me out. **

**Summary: the Noah lose their dark half and are forced to live as humans, they join the Black Order, the earl rises again and with him the pure darkness of the Noah. The order has to protect the world once again. **

**Side note: Please don't tell me Neah's Ooc because I don't really know his personality because they don't really go over it in the manga. Also I wrote a valid reason for his behavior and if you have a problem with it I'm sorry. (Sorry to sound harsh) Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I know nothing; everything goes to its original owner: Hoshino Katsura. **

_Flashback  
_Normal 

_It had been one month, one month since I had killed him. The man who planned to bring the end of the world as we know it, the most evil man in existence, The Millennium Earl. The final battle had been devastating and the loses had been great, hundreds of innocent people and many of our own finders perished. Somehow my comrades and I had managed to bring the end to terrible menace that had planned on killing us all. As soon as I landed the final blow on the earl all of the Noah ran off, leaving their battles with haste, knocking anything out of their path. As soon as the earl's body hit the ground an immediate calm set over our crowd, filling us with hope, something we hadn't had in a while. The finders who were still alive began cheering thunderously, momentarily forgetting their dead comrades. Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi surrounded me, smiles on their faces, even Kanda seemed happy. It felt unreal, like a scene from a book, where everything is okay in the end. In a way I guess that everything would be okay, but a part of me was suspicious. Though I went on with my friends celebrating the fact that we had lived, with minimal injuries. _

That's when it happened, the earl's body began disintegrating, slowly fading into nothing. A bright light shone around me, and I felt as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees, only vaguely aware that Lavi was gripping onto me tightly. I could feel the 14th panicking, and then there was nothing, I was alone in my body, no other presence. I opened my eyes trying to focus, I almost did a double take, I stared into the golden eyes of my uncle… the one who had been living comfortably inside my head for the last year. He murmured his lullaby to me, the soft melody lulling me into a deep sleep…

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Lavi's P.O.V

After the earl disappeared Allen cried out, a large golden cone of light surrounded him, I grasped onto his arm, trying to support him. The cone of light got smaller and a man appeared next to Allen, he had slightly tanned skin and dark glossy hair, it was startling how he looked like Tyki Mikk. He gathered Allen up into his arms, like he was cradling a child, I watched in awe letting go of Allen's arm. He sang murmured a song and Allen's eyelids fluttered shut and his cries ended abruptly. The man looked up at me with a smile and said: "Hello, I'm Neah Walker." He held out the hand that wasn't holding Allen for me to shake. I took it numbly, and he shook my hand quickly before pulling his own away.

"Lavi, is everything okay?" Lenalee asked me as her eyes landed on Allen and the strange man named Neah.

"I assure you everything is fine, I am Allen's uncle, the brother of Mana Walker. I will do no harm to my nephew, I promise you that." The man said his voice had a slight British accent.

"You're the fourteenth Noah?" I asked shock slipping into my voice, I cursed mentally, I was supposed to stay emotionless.

"I was the fourteenth Noah; it seems I no longer carry the gene in my body." He explained coolly.

"What about Allen?" Lenalee asked, her voice wavering as she saw the amount of blood covering Allen's uniform.

"He will be fine if we can get him medical attention, though he may be asleep for a while, having another human extracted from your body can be strenuous." Neah said with a smile.

So this was the fourteenth Noah everyone had been so concerned about? He didn't seem like such a bad guy to me, and he looked like he cared a lot about Allen.

"If you are the fourteenth can you control the ark?" I asked him, he nodded.

"What about Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Yu can make it back the normal way, hell knowing him he's already halfway there," I answered with a grin.

"Okay, if you say so…" Lenalee agreed reluctantly, I could tell she wasn't convinced but her concern Allen outweighed everything.

"Would you carry him for me?" Neah asked standing up, "I can't carry him and open the gate." I took Allen gently, placing the smaller exorcist on my back. Neah shut his eyes in concentration, he held his hands up and white pentacles started appearing, melding together into a large door. He walked through it and Lenalee and I followed cautiously, friendly or not this guy was still a Noah. We walked through and appeared right into the middle of the science department, the massive white door dispersed behind them. The science department stared at them, mouths wide open in shock. **(Neah is more powerful, he can teleport straight to the destination without going through the ark.)**

"Lavi? Lenalee?" Johnny asked walking forward slowly.

"In the flesh," I replied flashing him a grin.

"Who's that?" someone asked as a crowd formed around us. "Is that Allen?" "Yeah I think it is, why does he always come back hurt?"

"Excuse me," Lenalee ordered pushing her way through the crowd, I followed her beckoning Neah.

We walked through the labyrinth that was the Black Order briskly, Lenalee leading the way. I shifted Allen on my back again, the kid was tiny, but damn he was heavy. Lenalee pushed through the doors of her brother's office, finding him awake and actually doing paperwork for once.

"Brother, we have a problem." Lenalee sighed.

"I know I'm aware of Allen's situation." Komui said seriously, "Kanda and General Nine have already contacted me. I assume you are Neah then?" Komui finished addressing the former Noah.

"I am, Allen's only living relative, Neah Walker."

"I see and is it true that you no longer carry the Noah gene?"

"Yes, I suspect it has something to do with the earl's death," Neah replied.

"I see," Komui pondered, "Lavi, Lenalee, please take Allen to the infirmary. I'm sure it would be best if the matron saw him."

"Alright," Lenalee said bowing practically pulling me out with her.

"Hey hey, I've got precious cargo." I joked.

"I'm sorry; it was too hard being near him." Lenalee said twirling her now shoulder-length hair around her finger. "After everything that Allen's been through it's hard for me to trust him."

"I know, but I don't think he has any intention of harming our sprout," I soothed.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Komui's office, normal p.o.v

"I realize I will have to go through a lot for the right to stay here with him, but I have to protect him." Neah said sitting in the chair in front of Komui's desk. "Before I awoke, I saw my brother, and I promised him that I would look over Allen and protect him." Neah clenched his fists, "I had a front row seat to all the hardships he faced and I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless to watch as he was hurt time and time again, it was the most torturous thing I've ever had to witness. I know it's hard for you to understand with my being a Noah, but I care very deeply for Allen. He was my brother's joy in life, and I won't let him be hurt anymore."

"I understand your stance, I too was helpless as my sister was taken and forced to stay here, against her will. I was only able to come and help her after years of torture and sadness. Now I protect her from everything I can, it often gets me in trouble." Komui said chuckling lightly.

"I saw the things you did, and I want to protect Allen like you protect your sister. Will you help me?" Neah asked.

"I would be honored, after a few tests," Komui answered, a wicked grin lighting his features.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Neah had been accepted by the Vatican after a short week much to the amazement of everyone, when asked he simply said that he had a way with words. The rest his free time was spent with Komui, trying to get a grasp on his protective relationship with Allen.

Allen himself stayed in the infirmary, he slept for two full weeks before waking up, though the matron refused to let him leave for another week. A full month after his battle with the Millennium Earl Allen was released from the infirmary, he returned to his room gratefully.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Allen's P.O.V

A couple days after I had been released from the hospital I found out that they were throwing a huge party for the exorcists. Lavi and Lenalee seemed genuinely excited about it, but Kanda just scoffed and muttered something about bothersome noise. I was happy that we had killed the earl, but I couldn't shake a horrible feeling rising in my gut. Like something was waiting around every single corner.

And then there was Neah… he had made it abundantly clear that he was my guardian now, and that he would protect me for Mana. There was no doubting that my uncle was crazy, but it was nice to have someone there for me again. He told me that Mana would be happy that we were getting so close, and I guess he's right. But there were a few quirks I could've done without; apparently he had spent the last few weeks with Komui, soaking up the man's craziness. I didn't have it as bad as Lenalee, but Neah followed me everywhere, it was like having Link back. (Thank god that's over!)

I walked to the cafeteria my uncle followed in silence, we met up with Lavi on the way and thank god he fixed the awkward conversation.

"Well if it isn't the beansprout!" Lavi grinned wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"The name's Allen!" I retorted, I seriously hated that nickname.

"I'm hurt, Allen's being mean to me," Lavi said dramatically. I glanced back at Neah; a dark aura surrounded him as he stared at the close contact between Lavi and me.

"Shut up Lavi," I said knocking his arm off of me before Neah broke it. Yes, Neah was very overprotective, and yes he had broken the arms of a few people who got to close.

Finally we arrived at the party to find people I hoped I would never have to see again, Tyki Mikk, Road Camelot, Jasdevi, and Cyril Camelot.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Sorry to end it abruptly, but it's time for me to sleep xD please let me know if you like it and also vote on the pairings. I may not be able to update this quickly, but I think one chapter a week is going to work. As for my other stories, they'll get updated eventually. I'm practicing first person P.O.V for a book I'm going to write, this is my first time doing it so please tell me how I did. Thanks for reading and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Next chapter: **

**The Noah are now human? And they want to help the Black Order? Everything's messed up! **

**Tyki: We no longer have the ability to destroy innocence, we are choosing to help you because we know something is about to happen. **

**Neah: Tyki, if you get near my darling nephew again I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them!**

**Allen: This is what we call a problem. **

**Please review! Reviews make me happy **


End file.
